


morning call

by hyucklees



Series: hidden gems - rarepair drabbles to make your heart melt [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, so soft :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: chenle will sleep anywhere that he finds comfortable.





	morning call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linedjournals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linedjournals/gifts).



Chenle’s fingers wiggle as he reaches for Mark’s sides. He pulls Mark’s body into him despite the squirming he gets into response because Mark is a bit too ticklish; his face finds its spot in the crook of Mark’s neck just like it always does.

“Good morning,” Mark says as one of his hands reach up to ruffle through Chenle’s hair. Chenle shakes his head in response, not awake enough to form coherent words, barely humming out a noise to indicate that he’s alive. “Did you sleep well?”

Mark knows his words are pointless, but he tries his best to keep Chenle from falling back to sleep in between his neck and shoulder. He talks about their schedule for the day, hour by hour, and Chenle nods in response to each new item on Mark’s agenda. Mark’s hand is soft on the back of Chenle’s neck, rubbing tiny patterns into the skin that Chenle imagines as grand masterpieces.

Chenle’s arms let go of Mark’s sides and instead wrap around the back of his neck, putting more of his weight onto Mark so that he can relax without falling over. His leader is so warm, and Chenle misses his bed, so Mark serves as a good replacement. He buries his face even further into Mark’s skin, breathing out something close to a response to a question that he wasn’t really paying attention to.

“You have to wake up, Lele,” Mark laughs, hand moving to pat Chenle’s back. “We’ve got things to do today.”

“I don’t wanna,” Chenle mumbles, finally speaking his first coherent words of the morning. “Wanna stay like this.” 

Mark’s arms move to Chenle’s legs, scooping him up off the ground, and Chenle wraps himself tight around the other boy. Mark is laughing, but still quiet enough as not to disturb the half-asleep boy in his arms. He sits down on the couch, Chenle still attached to him by arms and legs, and sighs as he can relax without the other boy’s full weight on him.

Chenle’s nose rubs against Mark’s neck as he tries harder and harder to avoid the rest of the world and focus on sleep instead. Mark tenses up for a second, and then gives in to the feeling of Chenle beginning to press short kisses onto the part of Mark’s shoulder that peeks out from the loose collar of his sleep shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, giggling at the way Chenle’s breath tickles his skin. He swears he can feel Chenle smile, then start to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from his shoulder back to his neck. The other members are carrying on with their usual morning, but Chenle’s exceptional will to sleep in has stopped Mark’s usually busy morning routine in its tracks in favor of being like this, warm and comfortable and not concerned with the time on the clock.

“You’re a pushover,” Chenle says, now closer to awake than asleep, and Mark just sighs because he knows that he is. Chenle’s mouth moves back to Mark’s neck, just under his jaw, kissing the same spot over and over when he notices that Mark’s breathing stutters when he presses his lips to it. Mark’s hand is still rubbing circles into his back, and Mark thinks for a moment to stop as Jaemin walks past them towards the kitchen, but Chenle pays the rest of the world no mind. 

“We have to get ready,” Mark laughs, his arm coming up to Chenle’s shoulder to put distance in between them. Chenle has a pout playing on his lips at Mark’s words, looking right into Mark’s eyes just to watch them soften. Mark smiles, an apology, his hand moving to rest lightly on Chenle’s waist. Chenle smiles back, and his is an apology too, because in the next moment he’s surging forward to take Mark’s face into his hands and press their lips together in a last ditch effort to make time stop for good. 

Mark is quick to pull Chenle closer to him, sinking further into the back of the couch as his eyes fall shut. The feeling of Chenle’s lips on his own gives him more energy than a night’s rest ever could and he can feel Chenle’s fingers moving from the sides of his face to his hair, combing through it slowly and holding Mark steady all at once. It’s all too enjoyable for Mark to think about the fact that Chenle still has morning breath or the way the clock tells them that they have to be ready and out the door in the next half-hour. Instead, Mark focuses on Chenle’s smile against his own and thinks that maybe a few more minutes like this wouldn’t hurt them too much. 

“Hyung,” Chenle pulls back from him, breathing out the word, but he doesn’t know what to say next. They had just doven into the deep end, no words spoken before of shared feelings and only a few glances that could’ve ever been interpreted as more than friends. 

“I know,” Mark says, not needing to say anything more. They both share a nod, Chenle’s hands loosening from Mark’s hair and retreating back to his sides. 

One of Mark’s hands is still hovering at Chenle’s waist, but it falls slack as Chenle crawls backwards off of the couch and reaches up to try and calm his bedhead. Mark stands up after him, stepping to the side to keep them from landing face to face again. 

Mark’s brain begins to wander, to wonder when Chenle began to match him in height and if the boy would soon grow taller than him.

“Hyung,” Chenle says, his thoughts different this time, calling Mark’s attention from where he looked absentmindedly over Chenle’s head. His eyes came down to look at Chenle, who gave him another smile, and maybe this one was an apology too. 

Chenle leaned forward to kiss Mark again, this one shorter but with twice the weight of the last one. His hand finds Mark’s and weaves their fingers together, still connected as Chenle pulls back again. 

“Go get ready,” Mark says, exasperated but smiling nonetheless, and he feels Chenle squeeze his hand softly before turning to head back towards his room.

“Fifteen minutes!” He calls down the hallway to the others, reminding himself that time doesn’t stop, even for a boy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> the first installmennt of my curiouscat rarepair request series! chenmark is underrated and deserves all the love in this world.
> 
> twitter: hesmarklee  
> curiouscat: nctdad


End file.
